Attraction at First Sight
by invulove
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a glance and you've found someone who your heart has set their sights on as a new obsession. It wasn't love or lust, it was just simply attaraction. At first. Two-shot. First in Kakashi's POV, then from Sakura's. AU Modern Times.
1. Kakashi's POV

She has haunted his mind ever since he first set eyes on here, so many years ago.

He first saw her walking down the market streets. He was picking up an avocado when a glimpse of pink caught his attention to his right. As he turned, he dropped the avocado back into its original basket. He ignored the angry shop keep's curses and walked quicker than normal (well his normal anyways), his hand stuffed in his pockets.

After a few minutes, he caught up to her. He stood near a pottery cart while watching the back of her head. He couldn't hear her voice over the sounds of a busy and boisterous crowd, but he could tell that she was more than a little annoyed at the owner of the place and eventually left in a huff, turning away from Kakashi's sight, her hair fluttering lightly, finally catching a small glimpse of her profile, hinting at a soft beauty. Letting out a little sigh, he decided to give up on his little journey (that's what he reasoned with himself so he didn't feel...icky stalkery).

...

The next time he saw her was at the local hospital. He had gone to the gift shop to pick up some flowers and a card for a friend who just got admitted. He saw again a flash of pink and his head jerked to find his mystery girl again.

He was anxious to go after her, so he dropped a bill that was twice the amount due to rush (again for him) to follow after her once again. She turned a corner while keeping her head down to read through a patient's file. Thoroughly engrossed in the file, she didn't notice that on the other side of the corner, a patient came around, nearly hitting and running into her. The only reason they didn't crash was a rough hand of Kakashi's pulling the light-haired female's right arm and yanked her out of the way. The patient was still looking down, trying to adjust the hospital gown, completely unaware of what almost happened.

Before the pink-haired medic could look at her rescuer, he was already gone. Instead of staying around, he kept walking on, whistling happily while looking for the right room number. His mood was lifted after he finally saw her soft face and the wispy bangs surrounding her face.

...

He caught another glimpse of his mysterious heart captor within a month. He was walking home from the hospital when he decided to go to his favorite diner (because he couldn't cook a lick), and as he was opening the door to the place, he saw her sitting at the counter, twirling one foot to the music. He kept a calm demeanor but his mind was slightly going insane. He stood still until a couple behind him made loud comments for him to move out of the way. He considered more than a few options, but his feet made the decision for him. He thought that he would sit in a booth and stare at her in wonder, but he instead went to a stool two seats to the left of the pink beauty (Kakashi's nickname for her when he thought about her). Even though he knew the full menu cover to cover, he flipped through it absentmindedly while watching her through his peripheral vision.

"Would you happen to have any suggestions?" A sweet noise chimed out. Kakashi looked over slowly to see her not talking to him (as he immediately hoped), but to the waiter behind the counter. The waiter shrugged and pointed over to Kakashi.

"He knows what's worth eating here; he's eaten everything at least twice."

Her eyes shifted over to meet Kakashi's sole open eye, and she smiled gently at him. "Well, do you think you can help? I need something to keep me going for the next six hours or so," she said, pushing some of her brightly colored strands behind her ears. (Kakashi swears that his heart both fluttered and stopped working at this)

Kakashi cleared his throat and looked down at the his right hand tapping on the now closed menu, his other hand holding his head on a tilt. "That all depends on your taste," he said quietly. The lady leaned her head towards him more.

"What? I couldn't catch that. Hold on, I'll come to you," she declared, hopping down to sit down on the seat next to him. Kakashi took a deep breath and let the air out slowly through his nose. 'She smells pink,' he thought to himself.

Kakashi offered the menu to lay down on the counter. "What do you tend to eat?" Looking up to see her face, he waited for a response, thankful for the excuse to stare at her face. She blushed, very faintly that Kakashi almost missed it.

"I'm not very picky, really. So whatever you think I need to experience, I'll try," she said softly. He smiled at her (although his eye crinkle was the only indentation that he was) and pointed at a meal on the menu.

"The patty melt then. The in-house sauce covers any problems with the meat," he said, a little hint of humor in his normally smooth and simple voice.

Once again, she smiled and nodded her head. "The patty melt it is," she said, giving her order to the waiter.

Kakashi sat up, now happy inside, made movements to move back to his original seat, when he felt a tender hand touching his own.

"You don't need to move. Stay and chat a little," she said, a hint of asking in her voice. Kakashi gave out a heavy sigh, but he hoped she picked up on his eye smile and playful mood.

They talked for a few hours, happily eating their meals, although belatedly the woman realized that she was very, _very_ late for her shift.

...

Kakashi saw her again within a week at his own doctor visit in the hospital.

He had lost his eye when he was a child, causing him to go back often for a check-up on his skull. Once he got back to the patient room, he sat on the chair-table with the familiar crunch of the paper sheet. He played with his hands, head down and sat with his normal slouched posture. He heard the knock and the door opening, but he only picked his head up at the sound of her voice.

"Kakashi? Didn't know that I was examining you," she commented, grinning although there was an air of embarrassment in her choice of words.

Kakashi didn't pick up on the possible innuendo but instead smiled with his eye. "Pleasure to find you here," he commented in a light tone. Sakura smiled warmly at him and put his file near the sink.

The whole examination only took about ten minutes, but for Kakashi, it was a year. He couldn't stop his gaze on her, especially when she was examining under his eye patch. He twitched a little when she put a thumb under his eye patch. He still wasn't used to people looking at the absence of his left eye, but she was so calm and gentle, he closed his other eyelid with a sigh of relaxation. The pink-haired doctor smiled at the sound and leaned out, patting his hair softly before going back to the sink, hunched over his file.

"It looks like everything's just fine," she informed him, turning so her side was towards Kakashi. She looked to her right to look at him and gave a shy smile. "Do..Would you.." She stuttered. Taking another breath, she opened her mouth to try to talk again, but before she could, Kakashi spoke.

"I'd love to go on a date with you," he teased, standing up and walking over to her, towering over her. She straightened her back to be able to look him in the eyes, her cheeks slowly starting to match her hair.

"I can't believe it took us this long for this to happen," humor laced in her words. "I know you've been following me for a while, you know. I've noticed," she said, moving her eyes to the side. Kakashi smirked at her, stepping closer to her, to where their chests had very little room between them. He hesitantly moved his hands on top of her biceps.

"I was drawn to you," he whispered lowly to her. He noticed that she shivered for a second.

She blushed and placed her hands on Kakashi's chest. "I can understand that. I was looking back at you whenever I could as well," she whispered, smiling shyly at him. Kakashi laughed and lowered his mask, moving his hands briefly and softly to hold her, one hand cradling her cheek, the other moving to the nape of her neck. Sakura smiled and giggled. "Let's get started being together and bond outside of our stalking ways," she said, moving to gently touch her lips onto his.

* * *

><p>A.N: Well here's the first chapter of my two-shot! I'm using this as a test-run for having an actual chapter story (which I have many, many ideas for, both in this fandom and others). I'm curious to see how this story is received because I have mixed feelings on it, but it is what it is, right?<br>Everything is un-beta'd, but I was a tutor at one point, so I'm banking on the fact that most everything makes sense. If you catch a mistake, lemme know!

Next and final chapter in this two-shot is in Sakura's POV =].


	2. Sakura's POV

He had danced in her dreams ever since she first saw and noticed him.

She wasn't fully aware of his presence as he was of her on that first shopping trip.

She had just woken up and upon opening her fridge, her cabinets, any place that she supposedly had food in, was completely bare. Grumbling, she grabbed her purse and shopping basket, and stomped her way over to the market.

As she walked and purchased her essentials, (later she recalled passing a man with a fluffy topped with a strange silver color) she stopped at a cart selling some beautiful hairpins and asked for the price of a set of cherry blossoms. "That's be twenty dollars, ma'am," the shop keep said in a bored voice, his eyes fixed on a magazine hidden under the stall.

Sakura's eyes bugged out and she let out a huge puff of air. "Are you freaking kidding me?! These things aren't worth HALF the amount!" She yelled angrily, motioning to the entire cart. "You better have some proof that these things are made with real silver and gemstones, because to me, these look like they're full of nickle and plastic!" With another huff, she turned sharply and walked on, flipping her hair off her shoulders. She stopped to look back to see if she missed any important supplies and saw a man with silver poofy hair and a very broad set of shoulders.

...

The next time she saw him, she at first thought that she was so stressed, her mind was giving her what she wanted to see ('that can't be him in the gift shop', she rationalized to herself). She purposefully kept her eyes solely on the patient's file in front of her. When she blindly went to go around the corner, she was suddenly felt her right arm being yanked. To avoid falling, she stumbled slightly and caught her balance from there. She looked to where she was standing before and saw the patient she nearly rammed into. In a daze, she turned to find her savior, only to again see the back of her mysterious silver-haired man ('I wasn't dreaming then,' she sighed happily in her mind). She let out a huge breath held in her chest. Holding the patient's file close to her chest, she skipped to the nurses station, humming a simple tune.

...

Almost a month went by before he entered her world again.

Sakura had a split shift at the hospital and absolutely refused to eat at their cafeteria for the hundredth time. She walked out of the main entrance and with a quick decision, she decided to go right to try to find something, somewhere that looked like it belonged in her budget. Finding only fancy ('meaning expensive,' she thought bitterly), she groaned and turned on her heels to go to the left after passing the hospital again. She stopped to look up at a fast-food place, reaching for then handle when she spotted a diner a bit further up across the street. She grinned and walked briskly to enter the joint.

Once inside, she took a deep breath in and let out a noise of approval. She walked to the bar and sat up on a stool, pulling a menu out of the condiments stack. She bit the edge of her lip, looking over the large menu. The door opened and Sakura knew instantly who was coming in. Somehow she could just feel him. After a few moments, she scrunched up her mouth, wondering once again if her mind was actually playing a trick on her. She then saw him moving into her peripheral on her left side, sliding onto a stool two seats away from her ('Yes, yes yes!' she cheered inside). Now she somehow needed to find a way to actually talk to him. An idea popped into her head.

"Would you happen to have any suggestions?" She asked, hoping that he would look up. However the waiter behind the counter responded instead.

"He knows what's worth eating her; he's eaten everything at least twice," the waiter said, pointing with a thumb towards her fantasied fluffy hair man. Inside Sakura was as excited as a cheerleader (The perfect excuse!). She turned her body slightly to face the light-haired and somber looking man. She smiled (in hopefully a cute way), pushing her hair behind her ear (in a hopefully flirty way). She saw that his posture was horrible, but was very pleased when he had to drag his eyes off of her.

"Well, do you think you can help? I need something to keep me going for the next six hours or so." She just realized that she must smell like sweat and antiseptic, groaning inside her mind.

Her silver savior cleared his throat (which excited her, hoping that she was distracting him) and looked down at the menu he pushed between them. She noticed that he was tapping his fingers and wondered if he was nervous like her. He talked quietly, something she couldn't catch. She furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head towards him.

"What? I couldn't catch that. Hold on, I'll come to you," she said with a hint of annoyance and hidden giddiness in her voice. She slipped off her stool easily and moved over to sit at the stool by his side. She watched as the man sat up slightly while taking a deep breath, crossing her legs to sit more comfortably while staring gently at him.

"What do you tend to eat?" His voice came out very smooth and as such a low baritone sound ('Well I can die happily now with hearing that beautiful sound'). She was a bit perturbed at how calm he seemed while her heartbeat was beating at a million times a second. But when he turned his face to blatantly stare up at her, she couldn't help but to let a faint hint of a blush cover her face. She fought to move her eyes off of his handsome face and down at the menu.

She realized that she hadn't responded yet. "I'm not very picky, really. So whatever you think I need to experience, I'll try," she responded meekly, feeling his gaze on her.

Then her world stopped for a minute when she saw him smile. Although all she saw clearly was his eye crinkling, she could see the outline of his mouth, the edges turned up, his left side up more than his other. She felt like all she wanted was to pull down his mask ('like, who wears a mask?') and see that smirk on his full face. She saw him tapping on a selection with his right index finger. "The patty melt then. The in-house sauce covers any problem with the meat," he answered yet again in his smooth and slightly rugged sound (she just wanted to melt).

She smiled sweetly at him and bobbed her head, turning to face the waiter behind the counter, "The patty melt it is." The waiter took the order and walked over to the next customer. When she turned back to face her smooth talker crush, she saw him sliding half-way off the stool. Her face fell a little and reached out to cup his hand gently. "You don't need to move. Stay and chat a little," she half-asked. Thankfully he stopped and sat back down after a very fake heavy sigh, the smile giving away his ploy. Sakura slowly slid her hand away and leaned on her other hand to stare at him.

They talked freely for many hours until Sakura looked down at her watch and yelped, jumping off her stool quickly. "Oh my gosh, I'm late, oh geez, oh geez!" She started to reach into her pockets to find her money when she felt a warm hand on her arm for the second time. She looked up in surprise to find her silver-haired hero facing the waiter, handing over some money for both of their meals. Sakura just gaped at him with surprise as he turned back to her.

"It's my fault, I apologize. My treat for the issue," he stated, dropping his hand slowly while a hint of a smirk hid from her under that mask. She smiled back at him warmly, unsure of how to respond. The man ended up pushing her gently towards the door. "Don't be even later because of my chivalrious ways," he teased. She nodded and jogged out of the place, not as stressed as she could have been.

...

The next week, Sakura woke up late and rushed out of her apartment to the hospital. "Dammit, I had no time to do my hair or make-up," she growled as she made her way to her work. Once getting there, she slunk down on a chair in the break room, contemplating whether she should grab some coffee while staring out into the hall blankly.

A coworker walked by and spotted her. "Hey pinkie, I was just looking for you. You have a patient waiting in exam room four," the brown-haired lady said, placing a file in front of Sakura. Sighing, Sakura picked her head up from the table and grabbed the folder while walking mindlessly to the exam room. She knocked three times and walked in while looking down at the folder and reciting the name there.

"Kakashi?" She paused and looked up to find her mystery man there again. "Didn't know that I was examining you," she blurted out ('Aw crap! That's not what I meant to say!'). She blushed while smiling and moved to set his file down by the sink. She turned to face him as he spoke up.

"Pleasure to find you here," he commented with a softer tone than she was used to with him.

While she worked and examined him thoroughly, she tried to ignore his constant gaze on her. She made sure to breath as little as she could because with every breath in, she could barely keep her mind focused on the task she was currently doing.

When she was carefully going under his eye patch, she was careful to avoid flinching at what could be a very sensitive and self-conscious area. She moved her instrument to examine him while her other hand stroked his eyebrow and forehead softly. She noticed him relaxing and that made every part of her glad. She took longer than she needed to, just so she could continue touching him.

Eventually she leaned out while moving her free hand to pat his head gently and smiled warmly at him. "It looks like it's just fine," she informed him as she turned around to write her notes on his file. Hesitating for a second, she turned her body to rest her hip on the counter. "Do.. would you.." Sakura stammered. Feeling embarrassed, she took a deep breath to try to relax. She opened her mouth, but before any noise could come out, Kakashi had beaten her to speaking.

"I'd love to go on a date with you," he said in a playful tone. She watched him get off the table-chair and took a long step to be right next to her. She wasn't aware of before of how tall he was, but she loved how she only came up to his chest. Feeling like she was in a daze, she straightened her back to look up in his eyes. She couldn't help but to blush at their close proximity.

"I can't believe it took us this long for this to happen," she mumbled, smiling at him so he knew that she was ecstatic. "I know you've been following me for a while, you know. I've noticed," she said, moving her eyes to the side shyly.

She felt his warmth come closer, her chest heaving for deep breaths, feeling the contact of their bodies together. She then felt Kakashi place his hands on her biceps tenderly. He whispered lowly, "I was drawn to you."

Sakura couldn't stop the shiver down her spine from the way he talked. Her blush came back as she placed her hands on his muscled chest. She swallowed and admitted, "I can understand that. I was looking back at you whenever I could as well." Her smile came easier when she was around him (she wondered if he saw that). She heard and felt Kakashi's laugh and saw him lowering his mask slowly. He then moved his hands to cradle her face, his left hand cradling her face, his right on the nape of her neck, massaging her gently.

Sakura smiled happily and giggled at seeing and enjoying his boyish smile in its entireity. "Let's get started being together and bond outside of our stalking ways," she said cheekily, standing on the tips of her toes to kiss him gently.

* * *

><p>A.N: Well, here's the last chapter! I'm slightly frustrated about this chapter but only because right as I was clicking submit in the Doc Manager, my computer messed up and I lost a lot of my changes to the chapter. I thought out adding more details to Sakura's point of view would make more sense for her character and I kind of liked adding more of the thought bubbles since it took over her inner Sakura. I don't know if it's good, but to me, I'm happy with how it all turned out.<p>

Thanks to everyone who gave me reviews! I was so blown away by waking up to see that I already had some reviews when I only uploaded it last night! I tried to reply to everyone, but I couldn't with the guest, so here's it is.

minor: I wish Kakashi was real so he was drawn to all of his fan girls! 3

I have some ideas on how to continue this and it'd probably turn into a bit of a lime/light lemon. If you'd like to see it, let me know pretty please =3.


End file.
